Ancient Stars
by Emotionless-warrior
Summary: Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are. [Inu x Yuyu]


**Disclaimer; I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.**

**Her presence had become a workload on her own spiritual strength with each passing day she spent in the Feudal era. Nothing had ever seemed to make quite as much sense until she'd been carried here to this realm. What might have been rather unlikely at any other time was her world now. She hadn't lost contact with her real time nor did she register that it even existed anymore. Her prime reason for considering such thoughts was merely so that she could focus her mind on completing the task at hand. School had been a bust in her head and although she knew she had the intelligence to complete it despite being behind she gave up on it. Everything besides this era had been turned away almost completely. One might have thought her a fool for thinking such things as this but after the recent events she could not help but do so. Their team had decided to remain in Kaede's village for a short time after the attack that had been placed on them. Just to get their supplies restocked and everyone to the point that they were capable of walking for some sort of distance without being in pain. **

**She had been the one to put the idea out for everyone to agree to. It had been a shock to get off of the traveling road and return home, but what had been even more of a shock was the fact that Inuyasha had agreed to the idea of heading home. It was as though he was simply giving up that defiant personality he bore nearly twenty-four hours a day. All the same she didn't take the time to question him… It wouldn't do any good anyway. She knew that. Which is why she maintained her permanent distance from him.**

Rain poured relentlessly down the length of her body as she ran forward. "Move Kagome!" She heard the command long before she had been able to react to it. She fell forward into the mud, sliding with enough force to scratch up her knees, and at the risk of breaking into tears from the burning sensation in her legs she struggled up onto her feet. She could feel the gruff hands of Miroku latching onto her forearms to help her up onto her feet. "Where is Inuyasha, Miroku?" She inquired, searching about them with her hazelnut pools for some faint glimmer of his crimson cloth. "He took off after him." The monk replied, and before he could stop her she had taken off in the direction she could feel the shards. Her fingertips ached as she twisted them about in her attempts to grab onto an arrow from the quiver on her shoulder.

"What will you do Inuyasha?" Questioned a voice. A voice that might remind someone of a person who has his or her nose stopped up. Only without the thought of snot slipping down over their top lip every moment or two if they didn't blow. She slipped through the brush, breathing slowing down at this point as she pressed her back against a tree. Inuyasha was growling in the pit of his throat now, glaring upwards at a man who had pressed him flat on his back to the ground. "Get your hands… off me!" He snarled, arching his back up in an attempt to free him from the grasp that had been put on him. "Give me the shards of the shikon jewel and I will tell you what you need to know." The male replied. The hanyou grew very quiet at this statement and stared for a moment as though he might be considering it.

_Kagome furrowed her brow then twisted around that tree with her arrow drawn. "Naraku!" She shouted, releasing the arrow for it to go soaring ahead of her in the direction of the two half demons. There was a bright, piercing light, and Kagome was thrown backwards away from there to roll across the ground. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, pushing himself up out of the mud to leap in her direction. His fingers grabbed his Tetsusaiga for him to sheath it, arms sliding underneath her body to lift her up out of the mud. "Kagome?" He whispered, wiping some of the mud away from her face so that he might get a better look at her. The whole world had been taken into a spinning vortex of half demons, poison insects, and never ending tunnels that threatened to suck her inside. She couldn't make logic out of it… None of it was making sense like it was supposed to be…_

"_Inuyasha…" She whispered, pools parting only a quarter of the way for her to catch the final glimpse of those amber opticals before she was out of it again. _

_When Kagome awoke she had been placed in her sleeping bag and was lying next to a warm fire to rest and relax. Her knees had been bandaged up where they'd been scratched up and she had been changed into nightclothes. She could only hope that Sango had been the one to dress her as well… That had been the day that they began to head back to Kaede's village. _

Kagome's pools fluttered to a full open as she rose into a sitting position from her sleeping bag. Its warmth had given a rather calming sensation throughout her body at least up until this exact moment. She could feel something burning inside of herself and she felt as though it was going to eat her up from the inside out. Her body rose up from the sleeping bag, frame turning for her to look over to the door. She could feel something outside of that village and it wasn't giving her a very good sensation. Her comrades were all asleep beneath the velveteen sky and she knew they deserved their rest. She didn't have a reason to awaken them from this little sleep anyway. So alone she wandered from the hut and out into the darkness of night. Its never-ending veil draped itself across her face to conceal what expressions might have dawned her when she moved.

Lights were cascading along the horizon and she knew well that it was not the dawn. Her feet tipped her forward into a run as she departed off into the gateway of the forest. The demons within might have stopped a moment to overlook her passing by but did nothing to stop her as she ran. Steam rolled from her lips like a sea of smoke as this chill began to set in on everything. Icy crystals trembled and dropped down from the branches of trees when she passed as though the suction of her body pulled them down. When she finally got around to stopping herself she was breathing in heavy, gasping breaths, her lungs burning in the same way her heart was at that moment. She touched a hand over her heart, raising her head to look up at the bright light that flickered through the heavens above. "What is that?" She questioned herself, knowing well enough that she wasn't going to get a very good answer from anyone else.

The light seemed to acknowledge her presence, swirling down in a small vortex from the heavens above. Their shades of turquoise, pink, and lime green lit up the hazel of her pools and made her lips part. She extended her hand as though to touch it then recoiled when it shied away from her. _You want to feel? Go ahead… touch it. _She looked around then slowly began to extend her hand once again towards the light that was there. "Kagome!! Kagome!!!" Shouted the voice of Inuyasha just a short distance away from there. "Inuyasha?" She whispered, glancing back before she extended her hand further and touched the light. A searing pain shot through her arm up into her shoulder and then into her chest. She arched her back to scream but nothing came out of her mouth, she couldn't even open her mouth.

Her body trembled roughly as the light began to swirl around Kagome's arm, beginning to blanket her in its mystical aura. Her hair whipped about her and strengthened in its ferocity, the length extending down the slope of her back to tickle at her thigh muscles. The light soared about her frame and then took into her head to illuminate her eyes a bright, bright shade of blue. The light dissipated and she collapsed onto her knees to fall forward onto the ground in a very limp fashion. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelped, diving through the air to slide into a stop alongside her. He gathered her up into his arms, turning her over onto her back so that he could look her in the face. "Kagome." He whispered… "Wake up."


End file.
